Akane Naberius' Peerage
The following is the list of characters in Akane Naberius' peerage. Plot When first introduced in Volume 1: Kuro, the group consisted of five members; Akane, Masako, Suzue, Takeshi, and Kumi. The peerage all attend Tekai Academy in Kaijou, using the Esotericism Club as a cover-up for their devil activities, having set themselves up five years prior. Takeshi is in Third Year High School, Akane and Masako in Second Year High, and Suzue and Kumi in First Year High. In Volume 2: Shiro, at the end of the volume, Zenjirou volunteers to join in order to help in the preparations for the peerage's rating game against Sashi Oriax. The total number increased to six. In Volume 3: Haiiro, all six member compete against Sashi's peerage of seven in a Rating Game, set in an alternate dimension version of Kaijou Park. The game ended with the elimination of 3 players to 4. The game concluded in a tie following the collapse of the dimensional map by Five Rings Godai. The beginning of Volume 4: Seido wraps up the conclusion of the peerage's match against Rikardoir Echthroi. Though they knocked out more pieces, the end result was a loss when Akane was eliminated. They prepare for another game against Publio Virmaro Scarmiglione. In Volume 5: Gin, they win their first official match against Publio Virmaro Scarmiglione, winning by eliminating more peerage members within the time limit. During the events of Volume 6: Ko, Pheyor is recruited after a light discussion over his nature, and how doing so could benefit his goals for the future in the long run. At the end of Volume 7: Naiya, Shoda joins the peerage after losing his life to the Sacred Gear, Ceremonial Sands, and is subsequently revived as a result. During Volume 8: Momoiro, the group begin the mock battle with Akane's older cousin and clan heir, Ruri Naberius. Though they were easily beaten, it allowed Zenjirou to achieve Balance Breaker for the first time. Volume 9: Murasaki, Amrys willingly joins Akane's peerage both as a thank you for having saved her mother's Undine kingdom, and also to further advance her own abilities. Tomoki was recruited whilst about to commit suicide, but was later confiscated due to his uncontrollable Sacred Gear, via a pieces transfer to Ruri in exchange for Hikune under orders from Satan Ajuka Beelzebub. At the beginning of Volume 10: Ao, despite there being no early implications, Takeshi turns stray and abandons the peerage in favour of obtaining power to kill the gods. The revelation of the Longinus leads them the peerage to try and find him. During the events of Volume 11: Midori, the peerage face a mock battle with Sashi Oriax, which is ended prematurely with no official result. At the end of Volume 12: Kiro, Sinfitela joins Akane's Peerage after a very tempting offer made by Akane that steered him away from rejoining the Einherjar in Valhalla. At the conclusion of Volume 13: Daidaiiro, Takeshi rejoins momentarily but dies after succumbing to his injuries. His evil pieces become unusable, except for one of his newly evolved mutation pieces, which is accepted by Kumi, along with the Sacred Gear, Twice Critical, that was stored within it. After the events of Volume 14: Aka, in spite of the initial agreement, Hikune becomes a permanent member of the peerage, and Tomoki is permitted to stay full-time with Ruri's peerage. Members Arc 1= Current Members |-|Arc 2= Current Members |-|Arc 3 - 4= Current Members Former Members |-|Arc 5= Current Members Former Members |-|Arc 6= Current Members Former Members |-|Epilogue= Current Members Former Members Trivia Category:Fanon Organizations